


The Other Me

by Wordseeker



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternative realities, F/M, Gabeyura, Getting to Know Each Other, Hawkyura, gabenath, hawknath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordseeker/pseuds/Wordseeker
Summary: One day Gabriel wakes up in a world that seems to be completely upside down.Why can't he find any of his things in his own bedroom and did Nathalie really just give HIM an order?!
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	The Other Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I started a new story but Villanous Affair isn't cancelled!  
> This piece was made out of spontaneous idea for an episode I shared on ig. Some people encouraged me to write a fic for it, so here we are <3  
> I'm having mild troubles with it, but at the same time I really want to take it all the way till the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion meets another confusion and basically, what is even happening?

Pulsating pain on the left side of his head was the first thing Gabriel registered when he came round. He felt cashmere under touch of his fingers, but the comfort didn't last long.

His clothes were rubbing his body unpleasantly with every move he made, which was odd considering he should be wearing his pyjamas. He slowly opened his eyes with hot shower in his thoughts...

But wait.

Walls of his bedroom were brown and purple. Walls in front of his eyes were salmon. He took a closer look...

In fact... the whole room was odd. The plan of it was familiar, but not furniture.

What was going on?!

Gabriel sprang to his feet, ran up to one of the drawers that he had to admit were stylish and opened it to find... female underwear.

Those weren't Emilie's belongings.

He didn't understand any of it, the headache and the bedroom... is he dreaming? On drugs?

_Maybe Nathalie knows what's going on... maybe she is in danger!_

He rushed to the door and just when he was about to open them...

Yes. The door hit him right in his still hurting head so hard that he fell on the ground.

He heard a female voice screaming and felt a tiny hand grabbing his arm right after. His vision blurred for a few seconds, then quickly sharpened and detected a familiar face.

"Nathalie!"

"I'm so sorry for this but what-"

"You're alright!" he exhaled as he placed his hands on Nathalie's shoulders, her confusion went unnoticed to him.

"Y-yes?"

"I was afraid because something wrong is going on here, my bedroom looks completely different and-" he stopped his disquisition and eyed her up. "and you look different, too..."

Indeed, Nathalie's appearance caught him by surpise. She wore different type of make-up than usually and this blazer and pants - he has never seen her in these clothes before. Even her glasses, while still red, had more visible frames. There was still something else that was odd about her, but her response set him off before he could take a closer look.

"I don't get... no, you look different! What's with your hair?"

"What do you mean, what's with my hair? Wait... what's with yours?!"

He finally noticed. Her red streak was extented to cover whole left side of her hair!

Gabriel's confusion grew as much as Nathalie's impatience. She took a deep breath before her firm statement.

"Gabriel, I don't have time for rubbish. Conference with Hungarians starts in thirty minutes, I came here only for briefcase you gave me yesterday and I'll deal with what you're doing in my bedroom later."

Why is she talking like that?! Bossy tone, _her_ bedroom? And did she called him by first name just like that?...

What's going on?!

"What are you looking at?" her annoyance was becoming clearer and clearer. "And what the hell are you wearing? You haven't even called HR team yet!"

"Why are you speaking to me like this?!" Gabriel bawled at the woman in front of him.

"Are you joking right now?!" Nathalie shouted in response, visibly irritated by him. "I'm seeing you in my office in five minutes, now leave my bedroom!"

Gabriel had no clue why his assissant was acting like her brain was switched with somebody else's over night, but his own disorientation didn't let him do anything else than to listen to her. He assumed she meant _his_ office, so that was where he decided to go. If it was even the same mansion, of course...

Luckily for him, it was - kind of. Same thing as with the bedroom - familiar ground plan, foreign decor. With some adjustments here and there, it could've pleased his own taste, but it wasn't _his_ house.

And it definitely wasn't his office anymore.

Red was the rule color here. Nathalie's desk was on the other side, Adrien's pictures were replaced by magazines covers; one of them was even _Style Queen_. His desktop was on its place, but the painting behind it... was gone!

Emilie's portait was also replaced. Instead of his wife, Gabriel was looking at three peacocks. How ironic...

He sighed in relief when he found his safe behind that painting. Now...

"Damnit! Why it's not working..."

"Are you looking for something?"

Gabriel jumped up the second he heard Nathalie's cold voice.

"Uh... just checking if my code still works in this weird reality." he professed. His response met Nathalie's displeasure.

"Weird reality? Gabriel, are you taking drugs now?"

He couldn't believe his own ears.

"What?! You know perfectly I would never take drugs and I'm not insane!" he made a few steps forward to get closer to her. "I wake up and my bedroom is changed, my office is changed, you're acting weird and where is even Adrien if all his pictures are missing?!"

The look Nathalie gave him after this outburst made Gabriel start to believe that maybe, just maybe, he was the wrong one here...

She only blinked twice, stammered for a second and finally asked:

"What Adrien?"


End file.
